Dance Practice
by OneTimeShots
Summary: Jisoo is in for a wild time when she requested a certain blonde to practice dancing with her. (BlackPink) [girlxgirl]


_BlackPink is actually my favourite group of people, from their own unique background to their funny and cute querks, I love them a lot and I'm sorry for ruining them by writing this AMAZING LEMON ONESHOT :D just kidding its my first time writing a lemon so I hope I don't disappoint :)_

 **Warning: content of the story includes adult themes and is rated mature. Read at your own risk.**

 **Oh and any characters used and mentioned are not mine, the whole of BlackPink belongs to YG as well as themselves :)**

Story starts below

Jisoo was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. The girl group's dance practice would be going well and smoothly, if not for her. Not only did she feel enraged with herself, she had also felt the disappointment a few of her teammates had directed towards her.

'Uwah..!' Jisoo had managed to fall. Again. Everybody in the room collectively signed and shake their heads. Although she was dragging everyone down, who could blame her? She had spent almost all her time on her vocals and singing, but dancing was another matter. Who could be angry at her and resist her cute charms and determination anyways? Jisoo pouted and sat on the floor in defeat. She would need more than practice to be able to dance better and achieve more.

Her three best friends murmured to each other for a bit, before turning back and examining Jisoo. She tilted her head in confusion as she looked up to her teammates, hoping they had found a solution to her stiff dancing. Rosé smiled gently and encouraged Jisoo to stay back and practice a bit more, with a little help from Lisa.

"Since Lisa is an experienced dancer, why don't she guide and help you dance? She said she's free, and would love to help." Jennie chuckled as she turned towards Lisa, earning a nod and a tiny smile from her before continuing. "Rosé and I have a little.. something going on later so we won't be able to help you, Jisoo. We apologise but you can continue dancing with Lisa. Fighting!"

Jisoo, upon hearing her friends' words of encouragement, sobbed and thanked them comically, grabbing their legs jokingly while waving goodbye. She was glad she had such wonderful teammates. Now, onto the dance practice with Lisa...

"Like this?" Jisoo mumbled, before shaking her head and doing another pose. Jisoo was trying out different poses for a new fresh look, but can't seem to find any when Lisa needed to stretch a little after their usual routine. Rosé and Jennie had left in a hurry as soon as it was over, leaving Jisoo with Lisa.

Jisoo knew Lisa is not a big talker, and they weren't as close as compared to bubbly Jennie or Rosé, hence leading to a little awkward atmosphere between them in the dance studio. 'No, I have to make her comfortable! She helped me manage my dancing after all. Quick, think of a topic to talk about!' Jisoo internally panicked, and eventually decided to question why the other half os BlackPink always leave so early together after practice.

Jisoo turned away from the mirror, facing Lisa, still crouched on the ground, stretching out her legs. "S-say...why is Rosé and Jennie in such a hurry anyways? They always go out together almost everyday." Lisa had stopped stretching, and slowly stood up and smiled knowingly, confusing the innocent girl more and more. Her deep chuckles told her however, that Lisa knew what they were doing together. "They like being with each other, Jisoo. Just like.. lovers." She whispered the last word with a smirk on her face, leaving Jisoo stunned and deep red.

"Ah, I-is that so! Ha-haha, didn't know they were so close!" Jisoo stammered, turning away to face the mirror. Her face was a dark shade of red, and Lisa knew that. The she stalked slowly towards her, whispering almost lovingly into her ear, "shall we dance..?" The taller girl had placed her hands onto her hips, automatically encouraging Jisoo to shake her hips and dance, a bit too seductively for Lisa. 'She's dancing just fine, maybe its her rhythm and timing..' she assumed and calmly guided Jisoo so that their hips are dancing as one, in one rhythm. She sighed deeply and inhaled her scent; she smelled like strawberries. Maybe it was her shampoo? Lisa smiled and continued moving together.

Meanwhile, Jisoo was burning a deeper red, if that was possible. She could feel Lthe blonde's gaze on her lower back as they sway together.'I'm too close to her! My butt is moving too much against her shorts, Uwah!' Jisoo' mind was on fire. She could feel even her ears burning when Lisa had stopped their dancing to remove her shirt, leaving only her sports bra on. She was complaining about the studio being too hot but Jisoo was only paying attention to her body. She was covered in sweat, and her body glistened gloriously, allowing Jisoo to drink in her sexy curves. Jisoo quickly gulped, her mouth was too dry. She spunned right back to face the mirror and tried to physically move away from her, only to be gently held back by Lisa's hands on her waist again. As their lower bodies made contact again, an almost inaudible groan could be heard from Lisa, "Mhmm."

The tension in the air was so thick that she felt engulfed in it, although not in a bad way. More of.. sexual tension? Jisoo gasped and shook her head wildly, clearing her head of her dirty thoughts. She needs to focus on dancing! Without noticing, her rhythm was actually in sync and perfect with Lisa's, and when she realised, she was so relieved and thankful to her. She separated from Lisa, actually missing her touch on her waist and her warmth, thanking her profusely and smiling brightly.

"How about a reward? I think I deserve a good treat for helping you." Lisa teased, a ghost of a smile gracing her face as she witnessed Jisoo's face turning red once again. 'This girl is too cute, maybe I can tease her more.'"Maybe a kiss..?" She inched closer to Jisoo, leaning over her, smirking. Jisoo gulped and close her eyes, aiming a quick and sweet kiss on her lips. Her lips were soft and inviting, hovering over Lisa's for too long, unconsciously teasing her, before she shyly moved away, fidgeting with her oversized sleeves. 'I, I did it! Maybe she would be pleased..' Jisoo was proud of herself actually, and proceeded to look back to the blonde, hoping for maybe a pleased or a proud look on her face.

Lisa was stunned, for once. Her cool calm demeanor was replaced by an intense need.. for her. She growled lowly, before grabbing Jisoo by her shoulders and slamming her into the nearest wall. She pushed her body close to Jisoo, her reasonings and morality shattering. Jisoo gasped, surprised by her sudden hostility and her actions, but most of all, her tongue.

Lisa had taken the chance to shove her tongue into Jisoo's mouth as she gasped. Her tongue explored her mouth aggresively, biting and niping her lips and tongue. Meanwhile, Lisa had locked Jisoo's arms above her, her left hand preventing them from moving, as her right explored her body, trailing the side of her stomach, her hips and her legs. Jisoo, too shocked by her actions, did not do anything but moan and gasp at her touch.

" Jisoo..Jisoo..." Lisa murmured against her lips, almost unable to contain her lust. Jisoo gulped, feeling a little fear as she felt the taller girl's hands exploring her body, making her tremble with desire. She felt a little strange between her legs, but could only moan and whine as Lisa worked her magic on her. The smell of her and her close proximity was luring her in, as she finally kissed back, making Lisa air around them was hot and heavy, making Jisoo want to.. want to.. "AHH- ACHOO!" she sneezed adorably to the side, afraid of sneezing into Lisa.

Silence envoloped the two, stopping their actions and making them stare at each other for a while, before bursting out into laughter. They were both so aggresive and hostile before that they had decided to slow down, and take things slowly.

"Let's start over, shall we..?" Lisa smirked, still keeping Jisoo pinned to the wall. She started kissing her jaw, leaving kisses and licks all over her neck as she grinded into her slowly and torturously. Jisoo gasped and moaned, allowing her to take off her baggy shirt before continuing. They slowly exchanged removing each other's clothing, admiring each other's bodies, before only Jisoo was left in her panties.

Lisa smirked, seeing her panties soaked and wet. She kissed the surface, before giving it a long hard lick. Jisoo moaned loudly, fidgeting intensely. She rested her hands on Lisa's head, urging her to continue. She could only watch feebly as Lisa took off her panties slowly, admiring her intimate area. Her knees buckled as she watch Lisa stare at her, whimpering as she tried to close her legs together, but instead moaned as she grinded her legs together.

"...Turn around" Lisa growled. Jisoo could only comply, and she laid her head on her hands, resting on the wall. She felt Lisa gently spreaded her legs apart, and gasped loudly as she felt her tongue lick her, hard and slow. She threw her head back and moaned, instantly buckling against the wall for support, shivering with pleasure and desire **.** Jisoo whimpered loudly for her, not caring any lesser if anyone heard her. It was only her and Lisa in the deserted dance studio. "L-Lisa.." she moaned her name as she felt her tongue enter her. Her back arched a delicate bow as she shoved her ass against Lisa, needing more friction. Lisa gladly allowed Jisoo to grind against her, granting what she needed most as she rapidly licked and sucked on Jisoo's flower; a release.

Jisoo moaned louder and harder as she grinded hard onto Lisa, almost shrieking as she came, and whining softly as she felt Lisa lapped up all her juices. Shivering in delight and pleasure, she slid to the floor panting, still high from her release.

However, Lisa was not done yet. She licked her lips, cleaning her face of Jisoo's juices, before raising her rear high in the air. Jisoo felt herself on her knees, with her head and chest still on the floor. She tried to kneel up straight, only to collapse back with a loud moan when Lisa shoved a finger into her. Her arms shivered and she moaned her name again and again, her sounds muffled as she buried her head in her arms. Lisa pumped more fingers in and out of her. Soon, four fingers slid into Jisoo, feeling her tighten against them. She was definitely enjoying Lisa's fingers in her, curling and moving around in her intimate part, friction causing her nothing but extreme pleasure, and a deep desire for more. Jisoo was reduced to a panting and moaning mess on the floor, as she begged for a release.

She was almost coming when Lisa slowed down greatly, only moving slowly, not enough for her release, but for her to go crazy. "P-please, Lisa.. I need it..." she gasped and shook, grinding her ass into her fingers. Lisa smirked and loomed over her shivering body, whispering seductively into her ears, "Beg. Beg me for it. Say what you want." Jisoo could only gasped out her request, more than willing to submit to Lisa. "P-please! Make me c-cum! Do it harder!" She groaned as she felt Lisa smirk and kiss her butt, increasing her speed as she thrusted again faster into Jisoo. Lisa licked her buttcheeks hard before giving them a hard smack, earning herself an adorable whine as Jisoo stuck her ass out higher, surprisingly wanting another smack. Lisa was surprised by her, but was more than satisfied with her loud reactions. Lisa smirked as she smacked her ass again, harder as she fingered and curled inside her, not losing her momentum. She could hear Jisoo's moans getting louder and faster which meant she was about to come. Wanting to reward Jisoo for her passionate reactions and loud pleading for her, Lisa nibbled her ear and grinded into her ass as she increased her pace yet again.

Jisoo loved the feeling of Lisa inside her, and she had established a hard rhythm to push against Lisa as she was fingering her. However, her could only pathetically thrust back as she came, sliding out of Lisa's fingers slowly as her juices trailed down her thighs. She moaned and shivered when Lisa licked up and down at all her juices on her legs, not allowing a single drop to escape. She turned back to look at Lisa all teary-eyed, still panting furiously. Lisa had noticed her look of pure pleasure, and proceeded to lick her face, earning her a tired smile.

This would be a day both would never forget.

"See? Told you they would fuck." Rosé giggled like mad, "you owe me that box of chicken, remember that." She looked back to a gaping Jennie. "..Wow Lisa sure is aggresive, kinda glad we skipped our usual business to see her devour poor Jisoo." She pondered for a while, before grinning like a chesire cat. "Hey Rosé, maybe they could join us, you know. Would be more fun with such an innocent girl and a dominating sadist." Both paused when they heard Jisoo whine cutely from being smacked. "Yeah we definitely must." Both agreed, nodding their heads like mad.


End file.
